marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Grotto
The Attack on Grotto was an assault on Metro-General Hospital orchestrated by Punisher, in order to assassinate Grotto. However, Grotto's death was prevented as Karen Page escaped with him while Daredevil confronted the Punisher. Background Members of the Kitchen Irish mafia family met at a restaurant to discuss their history and future of the Irish presence in Hell's Kitchen since the downfall of Wilson Fisk. As they begin to celebrate, a load of gunfire was suddenly sprayed upon the many members from an unknown attacker, killing all but one of them, Grotto, who escaped while suffering a gunshot wound before he could get to cover. Grotto soon arrived at Josie's Bar where Matt Murdock, Karen Page, and Foggy Nelson were playing pool. Murdock picked up on Grotto's heartbeat and the sound of his finger tapping his own gun. Murdock walked over to talk to Grotto thinking he was going to cause trouble. Murdock told him that this was a good place with good people and that he should find somewhere else to drink but Grotto stated that he is there on business with Nelson and Murdock. Grotto sat with the Nelson, Murdock, and Page and began to inform them all of what he had witnessed happen to the Kitchen Irish and claimed that the massacre was carried out with military precision. When Page asked what his own involvement was he admitted that he sometimes did jobs for the Irish, before asking them to help him get placed in witness protection as he was paranoid that the shooter was currently looking for him. Despite Murdock's protest that they only help good people, Nelson told Grotto that they will look into it. Grotto then passed out and fell out of his chair due to blood loss from his gunshot wound.Daredevil: 2.01: Bang Attack Grotto awoke in Metro-General Hospital with Karen Page at his side and immediately began to freak out and said that he could not stay there because whoever was looking for him would undoubtedly find and kill him. Page urged him to relax and reassured him of his safety. tracks down and shoots at Grotto]] Punisher learned of Grotto's survival and decided to ensure his death by tracking him to the hospital. Punisher charged into the hospital, fighting off a security guard on the way before blasting through the hallways with a shotgun. However, Grotto, who was recuperating in the hospital from his wounds, was only saved by the timely intervention of Karen Page, who rushed him out of the room away from Punisher. Although Grotto was able to get out of the hospital with Page taking him downstairs and putting him in her car to be driven away, the Punisher managed to get onto the roof of the hospital and used a sniper rifle to attempt to take out his target. aiming at Grotto's head]] Although Grotto made it to the car, the Punisher took aim and fired off several shots at Grotto, while aiming away from Page whom he did not wish to harm as he viewed her as an innocent in this situation. Before long, the Punisher managed to find his shot and took aim at Grotto. Just as the Punisher prepared to take the shot and execute Grotto, he was interrupted when Daredevil rushed onto the rooftop and disarmed the Punisher with a kick, knocking the gun from his hands. The pair engaged in a brutal fistfight during which the Punisher attempted a few times to shoot his attacker. However, the Punisher knew that his attacker was not a criminal and when he finally got the upper hand and managed to pull out his gun, he chooses not to kill Daredevil. Instead, Punisher shot Daredevil in the helmet, ensuring the wound was not fatal, before escaping. Aftermath The gunshot knocked Matt Murdock unconscious, but did not penetrate his helmet, which was damaged. Murdock remained unconscious until the following morning, when Foggy Nelson found him. Nelson managed to get back to Murdock's apartment without being noticed.Daredevil: 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight Grotto and Karen Page headed for the 15th Precinct Police Station where Grotto was interviewed by Page while he continued to panic about the Punisher attempting to kill him again, noting that Page did not seem scared although she insisted she was terrified. Foggy Nelson then joined them and confronted Grotto about him telling them the Kitchen Irish were massacred by an army. Samantha Reyes and Blake Tower then arrived and Grotto insisted that they give him a deal, although Reyes claimed this was not good enough and instead told him that they wished him to wear a wire to assist them in arresting Edgar Brass. Grotto refused but Page and Nelson convinced him that this was the help offer he was going to get. Grotto agreed and they prepared to move forward, with Grotto being given a wire. References Category:Events